Rain Sign Our Sign
by Gia-XY
Summary: Persepsi tentang hujan itu berbeda-beda, tergantung orang mau memandangannya seperti apa. Tetapi, bagiku … hujan adalah tanda perpisahan …. Hujan itu pemisah …./ Genderbending. Minor pairing, maybe. For RuLiA's Rain & Supernatural Challange.


**Rain Sign Our Sign**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Persepsi tentang hujan itu berbeda-beda, tergantung orang mau memandangannya seperti apa. Tetapi, bagiku … hujan adalah tanda perpisahan …. Hujan itu pemisah ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, genderbending, Fem!Kuro, Vampire!Taka, minor pairing, OOC, mungkin beberapa typo, beberapa unsur Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **For RuLiA's Rain & Supernatural Challange**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Ada yang berkata hujan itu pembersih. Ada yang berkata hujan itu tanda bumi bersedih. Ada juga yang berkata bahwa hujan itu menurunkan berkat.

Persepsi tentang hujan itu berbeda-beda, tergantung orang mau memandangannya seperti apa.

Tetapi, bagiku … hujan adalah tanda perpisahan …. Hujan itu pemisah ….

 **~XxX~**

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, … malam itu, aku berbicara di telepon dengan sahabat dekatku. Namanya Takao Kazunari. Untuk informasi, Takao _-kun_ selalu menelepon duluan. Biasanya, begitu aku mengangkat telepon, Takao _-kun_ pasti akan langsung bicara dengan suara keras.

Namun, malam itu …, berbeda ….

"Te _cchan_ …." Volume suara Takao _-kun_ tidak sekeras biasanya begitu aku mengangkat teleponnya, bahkan kecilnya volume suara Takao _-kun_ saat itu hampir mendekati kecilnya volume suaraku. Dari sana, aku sadar, ada yang tidak beres.

"Te _cchan_ , aku merindukanmu …." Kata rindu memang sudah biasa diucapkan Takao _-kun_ padaku. Namun, biasanya, ia mengucapkannya dengan nada ceria. Kenapa kali ini ia malah mengucapkannya dengan nada murung? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei, Te _cchan_ , di luar hujan. Coba lihat, deh." Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Takao _-kun_ sudah berucap kembali. Nadanya terdengar lebih ceria kali itu, walau kesedihan tetap tidak dapat ditutupi dari nada bicaranya.

Aku menuruti perkataan Takao _-kun_ , kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela kamarku. Memang, hujan terlihat turun dengan sangat deras saat aku melihat ke luar jendela. Aku kurang tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi tidak biasanya malam hari terasa sangat sepi seperti malam itu. Mungkinkah … karena Takao _-kun_ terdengar murung …?

 _ZRAAAASH!_

"Takao _-kun_ , ada apa?"Akhirnya, aku dapat bertanya. Biasanya, jika aku bertanya, Takao _-kun_ akan segera menjawabku dengan gurau senda. Namun, kali itu, ia tidak segera menjawabku. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Te _cchan_ , buka jendela kamarmu …." Takao _-kun_ tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Biasanya, aku akan mendesaknya sampai aku sebal karena Takao _-kun_ suka mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun, kali itu, aku tidak bisa. Dari nada bicaranya, Takao _-kun_ terdengar memohon dengan sangat. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya atau mengulur waktu untuk melaksanakan permintaannya hanya karena ingin memintanya menjawab pertanyaanku.

Kemudian, aku membuka jendela kamarku. Aroma hujan yang menyentuh tanah langsung menyerbak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Hujan malam itu sangat deras, bahkan aku sampai merasakan beberapa rintik hujan masuk melalui jendela kamarku dan menyentuh indra perabaku.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu mendorongku sampai tubuhku terbanting di atas lantai kamar. Ah, salah. Tepatnya, seseorang masuk mendorongku melalui jendela kamarku, kemudian menindihku di lantai. Namun, aku tidak terlalu kaget, karena aku tahu ada satu orang yang selalu seenaknya masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Seperti dugaanku, orang itu adalah ….

"… Takao _-kun_ …?"

Takao _-kun_ tersenyum pahit mendengarku memanggil namanya. Senyum pahit …, sama sekali bukan senyuman khasnya …. Takao _-kun_ yang kukenal selama ini selalu ceria. Bahkan, di saat ia sedih, ia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya di depanku. Ia ceria, namun juga keras kepala.

Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang serius tengah terjadi pada Takao _-kun_.

Tidak berapa lama, aku sadar, bahu kiri pemuda yang tampak lebih tua dariku itu terluka …, berdarah …. Di sudut kanan mulut Takao _-kun_ , darah juga mengalir.

"Aku … tidak bisa berada di kota ini lagi, Te _cchan_ …. Kami diincar …."

Sepasang manik biru lautku melebar kaget. Aku tahu, "kami" yang dimaksud Takao _-kun_ adalah kaumnya …, para vampir ….

Ya, vampir, makhluk mistis yang selalu ada di buku cerita dunia. Makhluk fantasi yang masuk ke dalam golongan terkenal. Di kotaku, manusia dan vampir hidup berdampingan. Memang sulit dipercaya, tetapi begitu seharusnya. Karena itu aku heran mendengar pernyataan Takao _-kun_.

"Siapa?! Siapa yang—"

"Pemburu vampir, Te _cchan_ …. Mereka berhasil masuk ke kota ini …." Aku terdiam kaget. Ini tidak mungkin …. Kota ini tidak ada di dalam peta dunia. Tepatnya, sengaja tidak dicantumkan, karena kota ini dibuat untuk melindungi vampir yang tersisa. Pertahanan yang ada di dalam kota ini pun bukannya lemah. Namun, bagaimana para pemburu itu …?

"Aku … aku punya satu permintaan …."

Takao _-kun_ menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik biru lautku dengan kedua manik amber menyalanya.

"… Namaku …. Te _cchan_ …, untuk kali ini saja …, panggil nama kecilku …."

Takao _-kun_ berucap dengan nada lirih. Aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Takao _-kun_ malah meminta hal sesepele itu di saat seperti ini?

Aku mendorong bahu Takao _-kun_ yang tidak terluka, kemudian mengangkat tubuhku dan duduk di hadapan Takao _-kun_. Kutatap tajam kedua manik amber menyala milik Takao _-kun_.

"Takao _-kun_ sedang terluka. Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan sekarang adalah mengobati luka Takao _-kun_. Setelah itu baru—"

"SUDAH TIDAK ADA WAKTU, TE _CCHAN_!"

Aku tersentak. Pertama kalinya sejak aku berteman dengan Takao _-kun_ , kudengar pemuda itu berteriak kesal. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan kaget. Takao _-kun_ menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka pasti akan segera mengecek rumah penduduk, dan aku harus lari sebelum hal itu terjadi. Aku belum tentu akan selamat …. Aku … belum tentu akan bisa menemui Te _cchan_ lagi! Makanya …, kumohon …."

Takao _-kun_ menarik tubuhku dan memelukku erat. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat medekapku. Aku yakin, Takao _-kun_ sedang menahan isakannya.

Sejujurnya, di samping kaget, aku merasa amarah berkumpul di dalam diriku. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal bodoh semacam "belum tentu akan selamat" …?

Tubuh Takao _-kun_ sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari suhu tubuh normalnya yang sebenarnya sudah tergolong dingin untukku. Pakaiannya yang basah kuyup ikut membasahi bajuku ketika ia memelukku. Aku tahu daya tahan tubuh vampir kuat, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak khawatir padanya. Hujan tetaplah hujan, dan hujan itu dingin.

"Takao _-kun_ …, aku …. Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?"

Takao _-kun_ membatu sejenak. Setelah itu, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuhku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Kecemasan tetap tidak meninggalkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau Takao _-kun_ mati. Takao _-kun_ jangan seenaknya saja berkata belum tentu selamat."

Aku tersenyum kecil, sementara Takao _-kun_ terlihat semakin bingung mendengar ucapanku.

"Takao _-kun_ harus selamat. Kemudian, jika keadaan sudah aman, Takao _-kun_ harus mencariku lagi. Jika saat itu tiba, aku janji, aku akan memanggil nama kecil Takao _-kun_."

Ya, memanggil nama kecilnya. Itu adalah permintaan Takao _-kun_ yang tidak pernah kusanggupi. Aku memang kurang suka memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil mereka, kecuali keadaan terdesak atau aku sudah merasa cukup nyaman untuk memanggil nama kecil orang tersebut. Selain itu, menyenangkan bagiku melihat wajah Takao _-kun_ yang selalu cemberut ketika aku tidak menyanggupi permintaannya.

Takao _-kun_ tersenyum kesal mendengar ucapanku, seperti biasanya. Walau kali itu, kekecewaan mendalam terlihat lebih jelas dari biasanya di raut wajahnya.

"Te _cchan_ , bahkan di saat seperti ini … kau masih saja membuatku kesal …." Jika keadaannya bukan seperti itu, aku pasti sudah tertawa mendengar ucapan Takao _-kun_.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Te _cchan_ ingin aku selamat, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, Takao _-kun_ berdiri. Aku mengikutinya berdiri.

"Kalau Tec _chan_ yang meminta, aku pasti akan menyanggupinya. Habisnya, darah Tec _chan_ baunya enak." Seperti biasa, Takao _-kun_ menggunakan alasan darahku baunya enak untuk menyanggupi perkataanku. Takao _-kun_ memang tidak pernah meminum darahku, hanya mencium baunya saja. Aku sendiri tidak pernah paham, apa darahku seenak itu? Aku bukan vampir, jadi aku akan pernah paham mana darah yang enak dan yang bukan.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa agak bersalah melakukan ini. Hanya karena keegoisanku, aku mengajukan perjanjian seperti itu. Aku bertindak seenaknya karena tahu Takao _-kun_ tidak mungkin membantah permintaanku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar Takao _-kun_ berjanji ia akan selamat untukku ….

Anak kecil memang egois, 'kan? Aku sendiri pun tidak luput dari kenyataan itu. Umurku masih 13, umur remaja labil.

"Makanya, Te _cchan_ juga harus berjanji …," Takao _-kun_ berjalan mendekati jendela kamarku, bersiap keluar dari sana, "sampai aku kembali …, tidak ada yang boleh meminum darah Te _cchan_ …."

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapan Takao _-kun_.

Takao _-kun_ , … ia pernah berkata … ia hanya akan meminum darah hewan yang dibelinya setiap hari dari toko resmi penyedia darah. Jika ia akan meminum darah manusia, maka ia bersumpah hanya akan meminum darah orang yang disukainya. Aku agak kurang mengerti maksudnya apa. Mungkin maksudnya, ia hanya ingin meminum darah orang yang dipercayainya.

Kalau ia melarangku memberikan darahku untuk orang lain, apa itu maksudnya Takao _-kun_ ingin meminum darahku?

Sepertinya aku teralalu berlebihan. Mungkin hanya aku yang salah mengartikan ucapan Takao _-kun_ sebelum ini.

"Takao _-kun_ , jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Aku bisa salah mengartikan bahwa kauingin meminum darahku." Takao _-kun_ tertawa renyah mendengar ucapanku.

"Te _cchan_ jahat sekali …, padahal aku tidak bercanda …." Entah Takao _-kun_ memang sedih, atau nada bicaranya hanya dibuat-buat. Aku tidak yakin untuk saat itu. Yang kutahu setelah itu …

"Sampai nanti, Te _cchan_ …."

… Takao _-kun_ pergi melalui jendela kamarku dan menghilang dari hadapanku ….

 _ZRAAAASH!_

Aku perlahan berdiri. Pelan-pelan, aku berjalan ke arah jendela kamarku. Kutatap hujan yang masih turun di luar jendela, seakan bukan hanya mengantar kedatangan Takao _-kun_ di kamarku hari itu…, tetapi juga kepergian panjang Takao _-kun_ dari kota ini … dari hadapanku ….

"Sampai nanti …," Cairan bening yang kutahan sejak tadi akhirnya mengalir di kedua pipiku, "… Kazunari _-kun_ …."

 **~XxX~**

Itu sudah kisah lama, kisah sekitar tiga tahun lalu, ketika aku masih berumur 13 tahun. Kisahku dan seorang vampir berumur seratus dua-puluh-tiga tahun berpenampilan layaknya anak remaja yang berada di jenjang SMA. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang, bayang-bayang Takao Kazunari terkadang masih memenuhi relung pikirku.

Tiga tahun lalu, tepat sebulan setelah kepergian Takao _-kun_ dan vampir lainnya, aku pindah dari kota tempatku dan Takao _-kun_ bertemu. Pemburu yang meneror kota itu memang kebanyakan membuat penduduk tidak nyaman. Entah bagaimana cara mereka menguasai kota kelahiranku itu dengan sekali bergerak.

Para manusia diizinkan pindah dari kota itu asal kami melakukan tes DNA untuk menguji spesies kami. Tentu saja yang terbukti benar-benar manusia boleh keluar. Sisanya? Entahlah ….

Awalnya, aku menolak ajakan ibu habis-habisan karena bertekad akan menunggu Takao _-kun_ kembali. Namun, melihat suasana kota sepertinya memang tidak stabil untuk kami tinggali, akhirnya aku setuju dengan ajakan ibu. Walau egois, dalam hati aku hanya bisa berharap … Takao _-kun_ akan menepatinya janjinya untuk mencariku … ke mana pun aku pergi ….

Tidak terasa, tiga tahun telah berlalu, aku juga sudah menjadi murid SMA tahun ini. Untuk saat ini, ada seorang pria lain yang selalu berada di sebelahku.

Midorima Shintaou namanya. Berkebalikan dengan Takao _-kun_ , Midorima _-kun_ adalah lelaki pendiam yang jarang menyatakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya—atau sebut saja _tsundere_. Ia orang yang disiplin. Ia tidak cerewet kecuali untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut peraturan atau kedisiplinan—juga ketika ia khawatir pada seseorang. Yang paling lucu, walau terlihat realistis, Midorima _-kun_ sangat percaya pada ramalan zodiak.

Aku bertemu dengan Midorima _-kun_ di bangku SMP. Awalnya, kami sangat tidak cocok. Bahkan, Midorima _-kun_ sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa orang bergolongan darah B seperti dirinya tidak akan cocok dengan orang bergolongan darah A sepertiku. Namun, tanpa kusangka, malahan Midorima _-kun_ sendiri yang sering membantuku dan menemaniku di saat aku seharusnya sendirian. Ia juga membelaku ketika aku ditindas saat SMP.

Takao _-kun_ dan Midorima _-kun_ sama-sama orang terdekatku. Namun, mereka menjadi orang terdekatku dalam masa yang berbeda dan memiliki tempatnya masing-masing bagi diriku. Mereka tidak bisa menggantikan posisi yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Kuroko …?"

Sambil berjalan di koridor, aku mengecek data-data klub basket yang ada di tanganku. Tetapi, mendengar pertanyaan Midorima _-kun_ , aku menoleh ke arahnya sesaat, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah, Midorima _-kun_. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku selama aku sakit. Sayang sekali pelatih klub basket yang sekarang tidak mengizinkan data klub dibawa keluar."

Ya, kami adalah anggota klub basket. Midorima _-kun_ pemain, aku manajer. Saat hari pertama di mana klub basket dimulai di tahun tahun ajaran baru, aku malah sakit selama seminggu sejak hari itu dan dan tidak bisa melihat langsung siapa saja anggota klub yang akan kubantu tiga tahun ini. Yang lebih menyedihkan, pelatih klub kami tidak mengizinkan Midorima _-kun_ membawa data pemain keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk diberikan padaku.

"Karena itu, jangan sakit …. Itu terjadi karena kau tidak rajin mengikuti _Oha Asa_ setiap hari." Midorima _-kun_ berucap sambil membetulkan letak kacamata kotak hitam _full frame_ -nya. Aku tahu, sebenarnya ia khawatir. Midorima _-kun_ memang sulit menyatakan isi hatinya.

"Maaf, Midorima _-kun_. Aku tidak menyangka lari ke rumah hujan-hujanan akan membuatku sakit selama seminggu."

Benar, aku sakit karena hujan-hujanan. Mau bagaimana? Itu keadaan terdesak. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari rumah, mendadak hujan turun dan aku tidak membawa payung. Tentu aku memilih lari hujan-hujanan ke rumah yang jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari jangkauanku daripada berlindung dari hujan di luar rumah. Ditambah lagi, sejak tiga tahun lalu, aku sangat anti dengan hujan …. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di luar rumah tanpa alasan penting jika hujan sudah turun.

"Lalu, apa ada anggota baru yang membuat Midorima _-kun_ tertarik?" Midroma _-kun_ menekuk wajahnya begitu aku selesai bertanya. Aku tidak menyangka, Midorima _-kun_ langsung menunjukkan wajah kesal mendengar pertanyaanku. Biasanya, jika aku bertanya apakah ada pemain yang membuatnya tertarik, ia akan langsung dengan santai membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Level mereka masih jauh di bawahku."

"Tertarik? Orang cerewet seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Aku mengernyit heran mendengar balasan Midorima _-kun_ yang tidak biasa. Kenapa ia terdengar kesal sekali, ya?

"Siapa, Midorima _-kun_?" tanyaku heran. Midorima _-kun_ kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Anak kelas kita, namanya Ta—"

"OOH! SHIN _-CHAN_! KETEMU!"

Mendadak, suara yang nyaring terdengar dari belakang kami, membuat kami terpaksa menghentikan langkah kami karena kaget. Shin _-chan_ …? Tunggu …, maksudnya Midorima _-kun_ …?

Kami berdua membalikkan tubuh kami, kemudian melihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam berlari ke arah kami sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Harus kupuji, suaranya cukup nyaring untuk orang yang jaraknya masih lumayan jauh beberapa meter dari tempat kami.

"WAH! SHIN _-CHAN_ LAGI-LAGI DATANG PAGI! KALI INI MEMBAWA TEMAN PEREMPUAN PULA! KENALKAN PADAKUUU!" Aku dapat melihat Midorima _-kun_ tampak kesal begitu tahu siapa yang berteriak. Mungkin kenalannya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku kaget. Semakin dekat sosok itu dengan kami, tentu aku akan semakin jelas melihat wujudnya. Rambut hitam, waah ceria, manik sebiru air jernih. Entah mataku yang salah atau … sosok itu mirip dengan ….

"Takao …! Jangan memanggilku ketika aku berjalan di tengah koridor! Kau membuat keributan!"

Sepasang manik biru lautku melebar. Tadi …, Midorima _-kun_ memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama apa …?

Tanpa aku sadari, pemuda itu sudah berhenti tepat di hadapan kami, tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Eeeh? Shin _-chan_ tidak senang melihatku di luar klub? Apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini." Jelas sekali Midorima _-kun_ tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan pemuda itu—Takao. Namanya, … apa mungkin hanya mirip, ya …?

"Aku, sih, senang. Apalagi …, ternyata Shin _-chan_ …," Takao _-kun_ melirik ke arahku sambil tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai?—tipis, "… kenal dengan Te _cchan_ …"

Tubuhku bergetar mendengar nama panggilan yang dilemparkan oleh pemuda itu. Nama panggilan itu …. Yang pernah memanggilku begitu hanya ….

"… Taka—Kazunari _-kun_ …?"

… Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan …?

"Tunggu, kalian saling ke—"

"Hei, Te _cchan_. Di luar gerimis. Sepertinya akan hujan lagi, loh. Boleh, tidak, aku memelukmu lagi? Aku agak trauma dengan hujan soalnya …."

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kazunari _-kun_.

"Tentu saja, Kazunari _-kun_ …."

 **.**

 _Hujan yang menjadi tanda pemisah kami … kini menjadi lambang pertemuan kami …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama untuk lelaki muda, atau panggilan untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.

 _-chan/cchan_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama untuk wanita muda. Biasa ada juga yang menggunakan panggilan ini untuk memberikan kesan imut pada orang lain—lelaki juga bisa.

 _Tsundere_ : Orang yang menyangkal apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan/pikirkan. Intinya, orang yang tidak bisa jujur.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 _Pairing_ utama di fanfiksi ini adalah TakaKuro, ditambah dengan sedikit MidoKuro. Maaf _OOT_ , tetapi jujur saja …, saya entah kenapa gak terlalu demen sama MidoTaka. Apa mungkin karena wajah Takao terlihat seme di mata saya? Entahlah. Pokoknya, sampai saat ini, saya gak bisa membawa diri saya untuk sama _pairing_ itu. MAAFKAN SAYA, MIDOTAKA _SHIPPERS_!

Vampir. Saya tahu temanya _mainstream_ banget, belum lagi saya gak jago bikin fiksi dengan tema vampir. Ampuni saya! Oh, terus, soal deskripsi mata Takao. Mungkin ada yang sadar di awal saya tulis mata Takao amber, tapi di sekitar _ending_ malah jadi biru. Jadi, mata Takao itu jadi amber kalau insting vampirnya bangun. Di bagian cerita masa lalu, insting vampirnya bangun karena dia diburu.

 _So, here it is._ TakaKuro. _Rain_. _Supernatural_. Salah satu fanfiksi untuk _RuLiA challenge_ yang diikuti oleh tiga orang termasuk saya. Yang bikin tema saya pula. #PLAK!

 **Kanda,** _ **Lady**_ **,** _ **see you again on Yu-Gi-Oh Fandom!**_ **Kira-kira** _ **fandom Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **mana yang bakal kena fiksi** _ **challenge**_ **yang satu lagi? Silakan tebak sendiri. Tentu saja fanfiksi untuk** _ **fandom**_ **kesayangan harus dihibahkan(?) terakhir. Tenang saja, fiksi yang satu lagi juga sudah selesai, kok. :v**

Sekian, deh. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di kasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
